


Home baking, home comforts

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: Missy cooks the Doctor a traditional Gallifreyan meal for a special anniversary.Only he cant remember ther anniversary.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Home baking, home comforts

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece with some smut. Thoughts appreciated

  
"Did you get it all?" Missy asked eagerly, regarding the bags for life with keen attention. "All the ingredients?" 

The Doctor nodded as he placed the bags down in the kitchen before quickly kicking his shoes off. Only last week, he had trodden dog mess through the Vault and caused Missy to end her record-breaking streak for not threatening to inflict harm or murder. (Granted, that record was only 3 and a half days. Her favourite had been voted off of Strictly and Bruno had been in the firing line). 

"I got as much as I could. I dont know where you thought I would be able to get so many Gallifreyan herbs and vegetables from. Anything I couldn't get, I've tried to substitute."

Missy was already in the kitchen area, resting with enviable ease in a yogi squat as she investigated the Doctor's offerings. He watched as she pulled out impossible amounts of fresh vegetables, spices and herbs in a full rainbow of colours. He was suddenly reminded of the magician shows he'd had the misfortune of attending and the time Missy had infiltrated the Magic Circle. All at once he remembered why he hated magic. Dread pooled in his stomach. He regarded Missy more carefully. She was still sat in that damned squat and he was now certain she was telling the truth about her time in an Ashram. He just hoped she had exaggerated her role in the telepathic manipulation of the meditation centre. With a cough, he refocused his attention and tried to catch Missy's. She didn't look up and the Doctor found himself staring at the web of curls piled on Missy's head as she stared at the bottom of the bag. She finally resurfaced, holding up a bottle of Chenin Blanc that she glared at with disdain. 

"What is this? Missy scoffed. "Is this the substitute for Academy's vintage Cadon that I requested? Thete, just because they both begin with C and are a variety of white doesn't mean they are interchangeable. Honestly, that only works with your companions." 

Missy broke off here, laughing at her own joke in a way that only she could. The Doctor ignored the jab at his companions; too distracted by other things she had said. 

She'd called him Thete. She'd mentioned the Academy. It was rare for Missy to be so... nostalgic. He was usually the nostalgic one. Unless...She was on a charm offensive. There was nothing more terrifying than Missy on a charm offensive. 

"What do you need this all for? Do you know how many alien food markets I've travelled to for this stuff?" 

"Alien to us or alien to your one-hearted friends?" Missy asked, placing the bottle down and collecting up a bundle of deep purple root vegetables. 

One-hearted friends? She was on the the charm offensive. 

"Of course alien to us . You didn't really think I'd just popped home, did you? You know we don't just pop home." 

"Unless we literally pop," Missy laughed, nose crinkled as she batted her hand at the air. Jest left her face and she stared at the Doctor with serious eyes. "Y'know, cos of all the torture." 

"What?" the Doctor asked. "What does that even me--?"

"Anywho..." Missy said with a low whistle as she collected all the ingredients up in a bundle in her arms and crossed the kitchen. She sprawled the collection of herbs and vegetables out in a meticulous order along the counter and set about preparing each ingredient for cooking. The Doctor felt a tug in his hearts at the scene- it was nearly identical to nights that had passed centuries ago when they had shared a small outhouse after the Academy and made evening dishes from anything they could get their hands on. He watched as Missy picked up the small potato shaped vegetable at the end of the row. She held it to her nose and inhaled the earthy scent. "Well, well, well, you found the Real McCoy. Clever boy." 

The Doctor was hypnotised by the scene. It would be so easy to close his eyes and be transported back to pre-war Gallifrey; Koschei in their first female form chopping vegetables by the stove, Theta- still stubbornly holding onto his second regeneration- heating the curry sauce. No children yet, but the idea of them was there; dancing between the two Time Lords along with other heavy but happy expectations. When had the expectations become only heavy ? Koschei and Theta in an tiny outhouse, making plans for travel and eventually domesticity. They were them- Missy and the Doctor-, but they were versions of themselves that he barely recognised. They were too... untouched by life. They didn't know the meaning of loss, he didn't know the meaning of war and Koschei didn't know the meaning of madness. Now they knew the meaning of those things intimately. A lump formed in the Doctor's throat and he blinked back tears. Was this her plan? Emotional manipulation. 

"Earth to Doctor," Missy trilled with a giggle. "See what I did there? I'm hilarious. I should win awards." 

The Doctor refocused as he blinked away his tears. Missy had started up the hob, throwing the ingredients into a saucepan and letting them boil in a fragrant sauce. She hadn't noticed his sudden emotional response. Though that was probably more to do with her than him . She had never been good at reading other people's emotions and he was neatly certain she'd been completely incapable of it since the Time War. 

"Pantry," he said quickly. Missy looked at him as though he had spouted a second head. He quickly rushed to clarify. "I found the Gallifreyan potato things in the pantry on the Tardis." 

Missy tutted and muttered a short Gallifreyan word under her breath; providing him with a quick reminder of the vegetable's real name. 

"You've gone native," Missy scolded. "I forgot you had a pantry. We did wicked things in your pantry."

The Doctor turned a whole new shade of red. It was a shade that seemed to have been invented just for him. Thoughts of pre-dinner fumbles in the pantry crossed the Time Lord's mind; kissing, panting, (Missy) biting. He barely had time to recover before Missy had moved the conversation on, rambling away to herself as she dropped the potato shaped vegetables into boiling water. Did she know he was distracted and she was talking to herself? Did she care? Probably not, she loved a monologue. The Doctor's attention was drawn back to Missy when she started imitating a high pitched screaming noise and turned up the heat. The Doctor stared at her in wary uncertainty.

"Can you hear that Doctor, they're screaming!"

"They're not screaming." 

"Shh, don't spoil my fun. I like to pretend I'm boiling tiny sontarans when I make this dish. You know, once I used my TCE and really..." 

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. Know when to stop talking, Kos." 

Missy's lips twitched into a smile at the use of her ancient nickname. She said nothing and returned to her cooking. The Doctor's suspicion increased. 

"Why are you doing this Missy?" He asked, making a point of stressing her name. "What do you want?" 

Missy tutted and made a show of shaking her head. A strand of hair fell loose from its restraints and she blew it out of her face with a huff.

"Do you always have to assume the worst of me?" 

He glared at her pointedly. 

"Fair point," Missy conceded. She collected up a hearty spoonful of her dish onto a wooden spoon. "Its an anniversary. Don't worry, I expected you to forget. I've only remembered it because I'm locked up with nothing but time on my hands. I thought it would be nice to do something special. Come here..." 

The Doctor approached her- he'd never been able to ignore her orders. Especially when she used that voice. When he reached her, Missy held the spoon to his lips. 

"Open wide," Missy requested in a voice that managed to be motherly yet sensual at the same time. He didn't read too much into what that suggested about him and took a sip of the curry-style dish. Missy watched with wide eyes. "How does it taste?" 

The Doctor swallowed and ignored her question. 

"Anniversary?" 

Missy batted him away dismissively. "I can guarantee you'll remember by the end of the evening. Now answer me, how does it taste?" 

"Like home." 

Xxxxxxx 

The second sun was setting throwing the small kitchen into a warm glow. It was the height of summer and temperatures had reached record breaking levels. Theta reached for the icy water and poured himself a tumbler. He held the jug up in offer to Koschei who nodded her assent. Theta smiled and poured her a glass, sliding it across the table and watching as she took a greedy gulp. She looked beautiful in the evening light despite the coating of sweat and stain on her shirt from cooking. In that moment, his whole world was in that room. He'd never felt so much contentment in his life. He feared he never would again. 

A rolled up napkin connected with his forehead. 

"What are you staring at ?" Koschei asked.

"You."

Koschei snorted and rolled her eyes. She stood and collected the dishes, piling them up and moving them to the worktop. Theta followed, pinning her between his body and the worktop. His hard cock pressed against the curve of her arse and one of his hands travelled from her hip to under shirt. Koschei shuddered. Theta leaned down to her ear, breath heavy as he leaned in close. 

"What's it like in this body?" He asked breathily. "What's it like being a woman?" 

"You've been a woman," Koschei replied.

"Not an adult one," Theta said. "Not a ---" 

"Sexual one," Koschei finished for him. "Neither have I. Someone won't have sex with me..." 

"You had a traumatic regeneration. It didn't seem right. But..." 

"But now it does?" Koschei asked hopefully. She had been ready for weeks. 

"Yes," Theta growled. "Only if you're..."

Koschei didn't respond verbally, instead she turned to face Theta and nodded.Standing on her tip toes, she pressed a deep kiss to his lips. For his part, Theta deepened the kiss. His hands trailed up her thigh, tugging the linen material of her tunic skirt up to her hips as his fingers searched for her sex. Her folds were slick to touch and he explored them eagerly. She responded with an equal eagerness, pressing against him pliantly. 

All at once, they felt like they had returned home.

Xxxxxxxx

The Doctor looked across the table at Missy as he place his knife and fork together.

"Missy, that was delicious. Thank you." 

Missy smiled smugly, preening under the compliment. 

"And I didn't even place it with cyanide." Missy paused and took a sip of her wine. "On an unrelated note, I've boxed some up for the egg and the human's lunch."

The Doctor's eyes bugged comically. Missy threw her head back and laughed. 

"You're too easy." 

The pair fell into a companionable silence. After a few seconds , the Doctor asked, "an anniversary?" 

Missy nodded. "Guesses?" 

"It's not my birthday?" 

"Nope. Anyway that would be a birthday, not an anniversary." 

"Your birthday?" 

"I didn't think so. Still not an anniversary even so." 

The Doctor scowled.

"Dont think too hard, dear. Anyway we have dessert to enjoy." 

Xxxxxxxx 

Theta was traced his his fingers across Koschei's cheek. He was still hard inside her, his arousal slowly easing. She closed her eyes with a yawn and snuggled against his chest. 

"That was..." Thete started but paused, feeling suddenly exposed. "How was that for you?" 

Koschei opened her eyes and peered up at him. "Have you been watching off world films again? How was the for you darlin'?" 

Theta scowled. "Please refrain from mocking me while I'm still inside you." 

Koschei softened. "It was yummy, dear. Delightfully yummy." 

Theta smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His eyes closed. 

"Oi! Dont you go falling to sleep. I cooked so you've got the dishes to do..." 

Xxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat on the sofa, flipping through an old old magazine. His eyes drifted shut before he could help it. 

"Oi! Don't you go falling to sleep. I cooked so you've got the dishes to do..." 

The Doctor stood up with a shock, turning to face Missy. 

"I remember!" He declared brightly. His eyes shone with a memory. "I remember the anniversary..." 

Missy smirked and undid a few buttons on her blouse. "Well, it's about time."


End file.
